


Umbrella

by 99ureum



Series: ChanSuji Oneshots cos people need to know [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Ark (Korea Band), UNB (Band), UNI.T (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chan is a sweetheart™, ChanSuji needs more love yall, F/M, First Meetings, Suji had a shitty day and is dOnE, UNBIT AINT DED, University Student!ChanSuji, as he usually is uwu, not so fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99ureum/pseuds/99ureum
Summary: Just another day of Lee Suji contemplating whether or not to run through the rain.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Suji | Halla
Series: ChanSuji Oneshots cos people need to know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Umbrella

Suji was SO screwed. _So. Royally. Screwed._  
  
She had just finished her first two classes of the day and had―oh shit―exactly thirteen minutes to run to her part time job at a Starbucks near her university. Which would have been fine―except that it was now freaking _raining_. And of course, on a day like this, she just _had_ to be umbrella-less.  
  
Don’t blame her. After all, it was the start of the new spring semester and between adjusting to new timetables, studying course outlines, and dealing with a shitty part time job, Suji simply had no mental capacity to check on things like the weather. Look how well that’s turning out.  
  
Suji lifted her head, eyeing the angry grey clouds with absolute contempt. She had to swallow the rising urge to cry.  
  
Well, what's done is done. It's not like mother nature would suddenly be kind to her even if she cried and begged. Suji sighed. Guess she would just have to prepare to face her manager's wrath. If she's lucky maybe it would only stop at the earful without escalating to a pay cut. But what can she do? It's not like she can simply run through this downpour.  
  
......... _Unless?_  
  
Lifting up her palm towards the rain, Suji felt her own logic flying away as she seriously weighed the option.  
  
_I mean... it's not like I have to wear these clothes for work, right?_ A small voice at the back of her head whispered. _We have uniforms after all_  
  
Suji didn't even realize when suddenly the rain was no longer falling to her outstretched palm. It took her another two seconds to register the fact.  
  
She looked up only to find a wide shade of yellow above her head. Then a voice spoke from behind.  
  
"If you're thinking about running through the rain, don't"  
  
Suji whipped her head around so fast even she was amazed her neck didn't snap.  
  
"Whoa, easy there," the voice chuckled.  
  
The owner of that voice―who was also the owner of the huge yellow umbrella above Suji's head―was a boy. A few inches taller than Suji herself, with messy black hair, oversized hoodie, and a bright, boyish grin on his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Suji eyed him suspiciously. "Do we know each other?"  
  
The boy chuckled again. _Damn, he's cute._ Suji fought the urge to slap herself because _Lee Suji stop fangirling over strangers you just met._  
  
"No, I don't think so," he tilted his head. "You just looked like you're about to make a very stupid decision and I just wanted to save you from it."  
  
Suji almost choked. "Excuse me?" She gaped. "Why..... why do you care?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "No reason. I just feel like being nice." Suji hated the fact that her heart stopped beating for a second when the boy took her hand and shoved the umbrella's (equally yellow) handle for her to hold. "Here, I still have classes in this building so you can have that."  
  
For a couple of seconds Suji just stood there, staring confusedly at the umbrella in her hand. Three characters were written in black marker in contrast to the bright yellow handle.  
  
_'_ **Kang Yu Chan'**  
  
_That must be his name, right?_ She wasn't going to lie. It gave a nice ring in her head.  
  
"I... I can't take this," Suji frowned. "How am I supposed to return it to you later?"  
  
"I already said you can have it. No need to return it,"  
  
"Bu-but....!"  
  
The boy―Yu Chan―shook his head, clearly amused by Suji's stubbornness. "Fine then, if you insist on returning it," He chuckled. Suji felt her face heating when suddenly, he bent down so now his face was level to hers, and grinned. "You'll probably find me in the seat behind yours at our next General Psychology class, Lee Suji."

**Author's Note:**

> was that too short? Yes, yes that was. Pardon me cos this fic was supposed to be a ficlet and I was going to upload it to twitter instead but i realized last minute that ChanSuji doesn't deserve mere twitter so im putting it on here uwu! itll be longer next time i promise :")
> 
> (also pardon the shittyness of this fic this was my first attempt at writing and im obviously not cut out for it :))


End file.
